


Dreams Do Come True

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Breathplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: In short- Vexx still feels for Traveler. It's as simple as that.In length- Vexx is so hung up on Traveler that he can't sleep at night thinking she might be with someone else, so naturally and easily he breaks free from his cell in the dead of night to pay her room a visit to find answers.What he finds is delightfully unexpected...*coughs* sleep masturbation *coughs*Slow burn despite everything. Oh, and Traveler is Kitalphan and there are multiple pairings.Chapter 1- Vexx + TravelerChapter 2- June + TravelerChapter 3- Damon + TravelerUpcoming Chapter 4- Damon + Traveler and maybe some Calderon + Traveler
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Female Character(s), Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character(s), Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Original Female Character(s), Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I basically warned of everything in the tags, but here they are again for safety. 
> 
> A little bit of mild bdsm. (Light choking)
> 
> Sleep masturbation
> 
> Voyeurism

He ached for her as he watched her sleep while he stood in the shadows at the corner of her room. His body leaned on the door for support as his knees were weak from seeing her writhe on her mattress like that. 

Writhing and sweating and moaning as she lost herself in what he assumed was a very sexy dream. It had to be with how her hands clenched her sheets and her hips bucked up. 

What he wouldn't give to know who she was dreaming of. 

Did she still think of him the way he did of her or had she banished him from her mind the second she found out of his betrayal?

Didn't she know he betrayed her for her own good? If he hadn't have left she never would have gone looking for him and never would have been out of harm's way…

She had to know that everything he did was to protect her. He may have cost her, her entire family, the death of her cherished sister Nerissa being the most damming, but he saved her life and subsequently the Peg'asi line. Didn't that count for something? 

He supposed it did because given the chance to kill him, she told Ryona to lower her weapon which told him all he needed to know. There was still hope. He still had a chance. 

Somewhere deep in her heart Vaela was still his princess and that fact was enough to motivate him to break out of his cell.

Not that it could even really be considered breaking out with how amateurly Bash had bound him, but still sneaking past everyone and going undetected by Reznor was a commendable feat given the assassin's track record. Not to mention getting past June, the tall, fortress of a man directly across the hall of Vaela's room. That was a challenge in itself. Vexx was sure that if he had even breathed the wrong way June would have found him and skewered him alive. He knew all too well of the man's affection for the princess. 

Which made Vexx wonder again of who Vaela was dreaming about. 

He supposed the cowboy deserved her more, and would be better for her, but that didn't stop Vexx from wanting her to choose him instead. 

"I'm yours princess." 

He whispered as he leaned down to seat himself at the foot of her bed.

As he sat himself a pain shot through his side, that he took like a warrior. A physical pain that seemed to be linked to his memories. As if someone was punishing him for having a heart. As if someone didn't want him to feel anything past anger. As if someone was molding him into an apathetic killing machine. Seeing Vaela and piecing together his past with her influenced the pain to progress these past few days, but the pain was nothing compared to the thought of possibly losing the memory of her forever. So he accepted the pain. He didn't even make a whimper, as he was too determined to remain unnoticed. 

He didn't want her to wake up so he beared the pain with only a slight hitch in his breath and a few beads of sweat that went down his face from the concentration to keep everything inside. 

Her writhing and rhythmic movements were beginning to pick up pace causing her blanket to shift off her shoulders and down to her stomach revealing her bare chest and shoulders. Her gills were fluttering a clear indication of her excitement and seeing such made his gills respond in kind.

"Vaela…" He breathed her name on a whisper as his eyes went down the length of her body. 

To see her breasts bare like that was torturing him. He had only ever touched her with clothes on. With dresses that had far too many layers of fabric to even be considered legal in his mind. 

He had never seen her naked before and his mouth was beginning to water at the mere thought of her blanket sliding any further down. 

Her chest was so much more beautiful than what he had envisioned and her gills went further down then what he was used to. Others of his kind that he had dated only had a few, but Vaela's neck was long and her gills compensated for such and for some inherently primal reason the fact that she had more than usual was a turn on for him. Must be the Kitalphan in him regarding her as a stronger mate. 

Watching them pulse and flutter made his body heat up and he couldn't stop himself from taking off his coat. 

He ached to be next to her, but he resisted knowing that too much movement might cause her to wake up, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was enjoying this. Even if it wasn't nearly enough to satiate his need for her, it was better then not being near her at all. He had become addicted to her, and even attached over the course of their year together. To be without her now, after finding out she was alive, was not an option. 

She moaned particularly loud at that moment and he discovered it was due to her hand placement. 

Vexx was seconds away from tearing the blanket off of her fully purely to satisfy his curiosity, but he resisted knowing that if he got caught she may never forgive him. As it was he was already on her shit list. 

He didn't want to press his luck too much further. 

But then she sighed…

"Fuck...Vexx…"

And his eyes zeroed in on her. His erection that had been building was now at full mast and he was sure he was only imagining, but then she turned on her side and started rutting against her hand while breathing his name. 

"Vexx...I need...please...take me…"

At this Vexx rejoiced in the fact that she still felt for him what he felt for her, a desire that could not be paralleled. 

He didn't know the protocol in this kind of situation. He had only intended to watch her sleep and look out for her. Be her guard again, but she was doing so much more than sleep, and she was calling for him. Did he dare wake her and make her dreams reality or would she wake and…

She squirmed one last time which caused all of the blanket to slide off of her. 

His mouth watered at the sight and his eyes hooded as they raked over her body to see her response to him in the dream.

Whatever he was doing to her inside her mind had her dripping wet in reality. The sight of her fully naked and wet for him had Vexx biting his bottom lip and clenching the sheets around him. 

A flash of a vision of her kissing him came to the forefront of his mind and he felt the pain in his side return, but he just held his side and kept pressure there as he let himself remember in full detail what she felt like when she pressed herself against him. What she tasted like. 

Fuck did he want to taste her now. He wanted to devour every inch of her and lick at every ounce of wetness she had for him. He wanted to taste her desire so badly that just the thought had him dripping precum in his pants. 

He didn't want her asleep anymore. He wanted her to finish while staring into his eyes. He wanted that image to be engraved in his mind forever. 

"Vaela… please wake up...I can't…"

He couldn't wait. He couldn't resist, but he also couldn't touch her without asking. He needed her to wake up if only to beg her, but he couldn't be the one to wake her up. 

Suddenly she was finishing. She completely came undone around her hand right in front of him. 

The bed creaked from the pressure of her feet pushing against it as she bucked up, but that sound was hardly noticeable paired beside the sound of her finishing hybrid combination of a moan, mewl, whine, and scream. 

He looked down on her with great satisfaction in knowing that at least the dream version of himself pleased her. 

"My messy princess." He whispered as he saw the state of her sheets and the glistening juices trailing down her thighs and hand. 

"I love you, Vexx."

Such a response seemed to be directed at the real version of him, and just that possibility was enough to have Vexx losing his breath and fisting at his hair. 

"Vaela...please."

He didn't even know what he was begging for at this point. Any kind of relief would be welcome. Any kind of acknowledgment of his existence from her at this point would be welcome. 

And that's exactly what he got. 

Her eyes fluttered open and instantly met his. He read in that gaze a range of emotions from desire, affection, vulnerability, and dare he even think love, to anger, devastation, frustration, fear, and finally the most predominant, hurt.

"Vexx...you...you aren't supposed to be here…" she said in the softest voice he had ever heard her speak, yet it felt like the most piercing of all her tones. It lacked emotion. She sounded resigned. Not even surprised or disturbed that he had snuck into her room and witnessed her…

She didn't even move to cover herself, which he supposed was more of a punishment to him. Having to see her fully naked and wet and not be able to touch her was torturous and she knew it. She was well aware of his affection for her even if he had been denying it the past few days. 

"I had to see you Vaela, I-I had to know that you weren't…"

She threw on an oversized shirt to cover herself while she spoke. Her legs, neck, and most of her shoulders and arms were still bare to him with how the shirt slid off one shoulder and hung to flatter her features. 

He supposed she was cold or at least getting cold now that she was coming down from her orgasm. 

"What? You had to know that I wasn't fucking someone?"

His fingers twitched at her tone. Anger from her was both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Yes."

Vaela crossed the bed and grabbed his shirt by the collar to bring him face to face with her wrath. 

Up this close, smelling her sex and seeing the glisten on her skin of the afterglow of orgasm had him licking his lip.

"Listen to me Vexx, and you listen good. You left me. You abandoned me. It wasn't the other way around. You don't get to be concerned about me anymore. You don't get the privilege of kissing me anymore or touching me in any way. I'm a free woman, no ties to anyone anymore thanks to your boss, so as far as you're concerned you should just assume I'm sleeping with everyone on this ship."

Her words gutted him to the core. Jealousy couldn't even begin to describe what he felt. 

"You're lying!" He spoke with the same tone she had that day in the alley when she didn't believe that he lost feelings for her. 

"And if I'm not, what the Hell are you going to do about it? I'm not your princess anymore!"

Something snapped in him then that drove him to attack. 

He jumped on her. Lunging until he was completely on top of her with her wrists bound in his one hand above her head and his knees pressing on her thighs keeping her legs spread open for him and keeping them from being any kind of threat. 

He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and with his free hand he lightly gripped her neck. He would never truly hurt her, but damn did he want her to know she couldn't say such things without consequences.

"Take it back, Vaela. Tell me you're mine."

She smirked and despite the submissive position she rebelled.

"No."

Her gills fluttered and her amused grin only grew. She was enjoying herself and how she tortured him. 

He squeezed a little tighter, carefully testing her limits. 

"Tell me."

She visibly gasped for air, but still held her composure and relentlessly continued to torture him. 

"No."

Vexx growled at her and he tried a new tactic. He lessened his grip on her neck and removed his hand from her wrists and swiftly cupped her face for just a moment to bring her to meet his lips. 

Moments passed without a response from her. No movement, no acknowledgment. Nothing. But just as he was about to pull away from being discouraged he felt her lips press into his, albeit hesitant and soft, she still pressed back. It was a glorious victory, that was shortly outlived. 

The barrel of a gun against the back of his head was a feeling all too familiar and one that could not be confused for anything else. 

"Get your wretched hands off of the princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is on the scene now and he learns a lot. More than he bargained for. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy what I have for you this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JunexTraveler pairing in this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: I don't think there are any this time. Maybe just fluff.

Vexx couldn't blame June for this. The cowboy had all the evidence to believe that the princess was in danger. 

She was in a compromising position under Vexx's full body weight, with a killer's hand around her neck and only a thin shirt keeping her decent, barely decent at that. 

One look at Vaela and the sheen of sweat that she still had, the flushed cheeks, the slightly bruised wrists from when Vexx's hand had held them, the state of disarray of the sheets and blanket, and June could only come to one conclusion. 

Vexx had taken advantage of her. 

Vexx really couldn't blame him for putting a gun to his head given the evidence, and in fact Vexx respected June for defending Vaela's honor to such an extent. Given what he knew about June and remembering how he looked at Vaela and stole glances at her, Vexx was honestly more surprised that he was being granted the mercy to surrender. 

The fact that June didn't shoot first and ask questions later was a real testament to the man's character. 

Vexx slowly put his hands up and backed up off of Vaela and off the bed. 

"If I could just have a moment to explain."

Vexx begged as he still felt the metal cold against his skin. 

"You'll explain to Damon. He's just outside waiting for you." 

Vexx was a little scared of what fate might befall him, but with the taste of Vaela still on his lips he knew he could survive. 

"As you wish."

The door slid open and Vexx was met with a dagger at his throat to replace the absence of the gun at his head. 

The door slid shut again sealing June in the room with a wanton Vaela.

Once alone June dropped his gun to the floor and shrugged off his vest to wrap around Vaela. 

She looked shaken and cold and exposed. She needed to be covered by something for his sanity too. 

"Are you hurt, princess?" June always felt this need to protect and comfort her. To shelter her from any pain, so looking at her now as she looked distressed and confused among other things made him feel as if he had failed her. 

"I should have triple-checked your locks, I'm so sorry. It was my fault he got in. It was my fault he touched you. I-I, if he hurt you I'll-" June punched the wall behind her leaving a whole in the wall which seemed to both shock and excite her at the same time. 

His strength had no bounds and yet he only ever used it to protect others. Something about how kind his soul was brought butterflies to Vaela's stomach. 

She had a proud smile on her face. 

"June, it's okay. He...didn't hurt me." 

Vaela buttoned up June's vest. She hugged herself with it unable to resist when his smell was so comforting to her. 

She put a hand on his chest and he felt his heart speed up under her touch. 

He surveyed the room again and looked at her with a disbelieving and dumbfounded look. 

"It's not what it looks like. I had a dream."

It took a second for June to piece together what a dream had anything to do with the wetness of the bed and the blush on her cheeks and her gloriously ruffled hair, but seeing her shy, slightly embarrassed smile, is what led him to the conclusion. 

He coughed to gain his composure and suddenly the sight of her in his vest was just as scandalous as the sight of her without. Knowing that she was leaving the smell of her sex on his clothes was more than a little exciting. 

"A sex dream, I presume." 

It was more of an acknowledgment than a question. 

"Do I have to talk about it? It's kind of embarrassing."

June understood her reservations, but he was far too curious to merely let this slide. 

"I would never want you to be uncomfortable Vaela, but I do need a full account of what happened here to deem whether or not Vexx was innocent. The captain is going to demand answers. Anything you are willing to share would be appreciated."

He put a gentle hand on hers over the bed and blushed as he felt a sticky slick substance coat his fingers. 

She hadn't exactly had time to clean herself and he hadn't thought to look at what hand. 

Instantly she pulled her hand away assuming it disgusted him. 

"I'm so sorry, June. Fuck, let me get you a towel."

She was just about to get up when he solved the problem himself by rolling down his shirt sleeve and wiping his hand with the sleeve cuff. 

"You worry too much, Princess. Now ummm, about this dream."

She blushed and avoided eye contact with him in that moment. 

"Well Vexx was in it, so you can't fault him for what you saw. He is innocent for the most part. Other than breaking out of his cell he didn't do anything wrong. I provoked him, we were arguing, we just happened to be arguing while I was mostly naked."

June reigned in his jealousy by reminding himself that Vaela's cum was literally on his shirt sleeve, she was wearing his jacket and her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed surrounding his chair, parallel to his legs, so that he was caged in by her skin. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin against his own legs. 

Her one hand even rested on his knee. 

She likes you. She needs you. She counts on you. 

Right. 

"Vaela, you trust me, and rely on me and because you count on me, I have to be thorough at my job. The more details I get the more I can help you. Please, Princess, stop being vague." 

"I'm not!" She instantly defended.

But how quickly she defended was one of the reasons why he knew she was withholding information.

He put his hand out to brush back some hair out of her face.

"Vaela, he was on top of you, forcing himself on you. Your wrists and thighs are bruised, but you want me to believe it was consensual? Telling me you had an argument does not justify his actions unless there is more you aren't telling me."

His hand stayed behind her ear. His wrist resting on her shoulder while his fingers entwined in the hair just behind her neck. He rubbed gentle circles there causing her neck to arch back a little and her gills to flutter. 

He knew all the right spots to touch her to relax her as if by magic.

"I don't want to hurt you, June."

She said looking defeated.

"It would hurt me more if you kept things from me."

He said while leaning forward in his chair, so that her hand raised a bit higher. Now it was on his thigh and she wasn't pulling it away which was relieving. 

It still wasn't enough to provide complete relief, but it was enough to show her he had a need for her. 

"In the dream...I argued with him too and then we made up in a very recreational way, so when I woke up to find the real Vexx there at the corner of my bed, I was very angry again, and admittedly horny, and as we argued I started to remember what happened in the dream and only got hornier. So yes, he pinned me, and yes he bruised me, but I was...enjoying it. It was as if my dream was reality. I allowed for things to happen, June, and I would rather the Captain didn't know about this one moment of weakness."

June was insanely jealous and being eaten alive on the inside by his jealousy as he kept thinking of how she enjoyed what Vexx had done. 

If he hadn't walked in, what would she have done with him? 

Would she have recreated her whole dream? 

Suddenly his jealousy paused as he heard her admit it was a moment of weakness. 

These weren't fresh feelings for Vexx.

"Moment of weakness?"

"Yes, that's all. I was horny and I-I well I knew that he wanted me and I knew he would take care of my needs or I at least hoped he would like the dream version of him had. That's all."

"You were satisfying a curiosity. One you've likely had for him for a while. I don't blame you, Vaela, and it doesn't hurt my feelings."

Vaela squeezed his thigh then and he gasped for air. 

"You were in the dream too, maybe if you had been here instead of Vexx when I woke up things wouldn't have gotten so violent."

June's face went hard and serious. His eyes dark and stormy as he looked at her with a heated gaze. 

"You dreamed about me?"

June felt her one hand squeeze his thigh again while her other hand was sneaking under the collar of his white shirt. Her fingertips grazed his shoulder and then traced his collarbone causing his lips to press into firm lines as he attempted to concentrate through such a distraction. 

He really wanted to know the details of this dream. 

"Was I in the background of this dream or a participant?"

He asked with so much manners that was so stereotypical of June, it made Vaela chuckle. 

"Oh, June, always so polite. Is that what you really want to ask? Whether or not you participated? You know participation can be interpreted a lot of ways."

Her hand was moving down his chest slowly but surely opening up his shirt bit by bit. 

He felt his chest rise and fall rapidly as his heartbeat started to race the further down her hand went. 

"You know I am a gentleman Vaela, and you like that about me. You know what I'm asking."

She bit the corner of her lip and cocked her head to the side as she analyzed him and came to some conclusion about him. 

Then she moved forward off the bed and seated herself on his lap in his chair. Her lack of pants was very much apparent as he felt the heat of her core against his. 

Her hand cupped his face and turned it until their foreheads touched. 

"I do like that you're a gentleman. I like that I can sit on your lap like this and know you won't touch me or take advantage of me unless I ask. Even if I…"

She rolled her hips which caused his eyes to close and his mouth to part as a quiet groan escaped. 

"Do this. Or…"

Her hand traced down his chest and then back up to squeeze at his shoulder while her lips grazed against his ear. 

"This."

He was at war within himself as she continued to grind on him and make him want to forget all propriety and just grab her hips and pull them closer to him. He wanted to guide her movements and rip off her clothes, but that wasn't who he was and she liked who he was. 

"You were a participant, silly man. Anything else you want to know?"

Her breasts pressed to his chest as she moved her ass to slide down his legs and then back up again. 

She did this a few times before fully seating herself in the center of his lap again. 

He could barely breathe as his hands stubbornly held the chair threatening to break the metal. 

"Did I share in participation or was it one-on-one recreation time?"

She chuckled against his neck and squeezed his waist with her thighs. 

"I'd never share you, June. Not even in dreams. You had your time and then later Vexx had his."

She leaned back to take off his vest from her tiny frame. It was likely hindering her movements. 

After throwing it behind her onto the bed she leaned back and wrapped her legs around the chair's back. Her arms raised above her head and seductively swayed in the air while her hips rolled and she bucked herself up against his lower abdomen. 

If her arms went any further up the shirt would raise just right to reveal her sex to him. 

He had never been in such a scandalous situation before. He was far too mannerly, and yet here he was. 

She grabbed her own breast and June groaned. 

Not holding back as he raked his eyes over her body. 

"Princess, what are you doing to me? You know I can't...you know Damon and Calderon are just outside the door. We can't…"

Vaela put her lips to his cheek and then brushed her nose against his. They were breathing the same air. Nearly kissing and yet still torturously too far away. 

"I know, June. I know. I just want to hear you say that you want to be here with me. If you could."

June closed his eyes and lost his hands in her hair as he tugged her forward and closed the distance to kiss her tenderly on the mouth. 

He pulled away all too quickly, but it was with great restraint. As it was he shouldn't even have let himself have that one kiss. 

Where were his manners? Where was his patience? She brought out the wild in him. 

"Believe me, it's all I want, but...I have to go."

He said in the softest whisper as his hands gripped her waist and maneuvered her back onto the bed. 

He sat her down back on the edge of the bed and then kissed her cheek before removing his hands from her body completely. 

"You should clean up and get dressed. The captain will most likely call for you to come to the bridge soon."

Vaela put her hands around June's vest on the bed. 

"Can I wear this? Only this?"

June blushed and went to the door before he could be further seduced to stay. 

"Yes, but only in front of me."

"That's a promise, June."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I appreciate any feedback. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a DamonxTraveler chapter. Fair warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon x Traveler
> 
> Damon is assigned a task on his day off and although he isn't pleased about it, it gives him some alone time with the Princess which he has been aching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a little angst and fluff, arguably smutty.
> 
> Partial nudity. Nipple play. Breath play. Biting and sucking.

When June walked out of the room Damon noticed a change in him. 

It was subtle, but not subtle enough for a trained assassin who sized everyone up in the blink of an eye. 

June was definitely happy about something. The cowboy looked awestruck as if he had just seen the stars for the first time. 

This perplexed Damon. He knew June was not someone who was easily moved. He also knew this about Vexx, and yet both June and Vexx had looked phased the second they had come out of that room.

What the Hell could have happened in there to both these men to have stirred them so much? 

What had they seen to affect them both equally?

Vexx hadn't answered anything despite a bit of mild torture and this pissed Damon off enough to shove the man back into the cells with proper binding this time. 

Now back in front of the room he was filled with too much curiosity.

Where was June's vest?

Why did everyone who walked out of that room have a smile on their face? 

The moment she stepped out of the room thoughts of kissing her came roaring back to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts he was supposed to have kept buried deep. He was supposed to have forgotten about their kiss by now. That was what they had agreed to, but the truth was he had been fantasizing about kissing her again for weeks. 

Vaela stepped out with her hair up in a loose, yet, presentable bun wearing leggings that were borderline too tight and an oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder as she was too small. The slight show of skin made Damon's mouth water all too well. That paired with the fact that he could see her nipples poking through her shirt as she very obviously wasn't wearing a bra had him staring. When was the last time he had seen a woman naked? 

Shit, her outfit was the least of his problems. 

As an assassin he had trained himself to have his senses heightened for survival and right now his sense of smell was killing him. 

He was sure even if he wasn't an assassin the smell of her sex up this close would be overwhelming. 

That blush on her cheeks paired with her smell led him to believe that this was the Princess post-orgasm. 

Fuck, was she something to behold.

The expressions on June and Vexx's faces made sense now. 

Whatever they had seen in that room had been way more then they had signed up for. 

"The captain is waiting for us, June."

Damon said while making eye-contact with the Princess who stood just behind June. 

June ruffled his hair and headed off to the bridge.

With June gone Damon turned to smirk at Vaela. 

The game was always on and this time she was winning. The way she looked right now was enough to make him want to forget all about the game and just get her to his room with no more pretense. Unfortunately he had duties to attend to so his curiosity and his excitement would just have to be put down.

"After you, Princess."

Damon said with a grin as he made a hand gesture to show her to walk in front of him. 

"I didn't realize the captain would need me so soon."

She said with a blush beginning to stain her cheeks as she looked over her outfit. 

"I'm in my-"

"Pyjamas? Yes, I can see that."

"Can I change clothes?"

He looked her over again and his eyes lingered a little too long on her exposed shoulder. His eyes also traveled lower noticing her nipples were now poking through her shirt from the cold. Changing her clothes was the last thing he wanted her to do. 

"There's no time, Princess."

She looked embarrassed and he noticed she was putting her arms over her chest to cover herself, likely as aware of her nipples as he was. 

"But I-I, I'm…I-I"

He started shrugging off his jacket. Within a flash he was putting it around her shoulders. 

She gave him a perplexed look before accepting the coat and putting her arms through it. 

He hoped she realized the gravity of what he had just done for her. Few people had the pleasure of seeing his body and she was witness to a lot of it now. This was the second time now that she made him vulnerable. He caught her staring at the muscles that filled out his t-shirt. She looked surprised and then amused. 

The same expression he likely wore now as he looked at her in his coat. It was big on her, but suited her well. Her curves were only enhanced and her neck only elongated by the collar. She wrapped it around herself until her chest was covered and although it was sad to watch her chest get lost in fabric, he was all too thrilled by the fact that her nipples were running up against his clothes. Her smell was filling out his coat. 

His eyes darkened and his fingers twitched as he conjured mental images of her in his coat and nothing else. 

"Thank you, Damon."

Her voice snapped him out of his momentary fantasy.

"Don't mention it, I had to stop you from having a stroke, Princess."

"Well, thank you still, now let's get this over with."

"Yes."

###

On the bridge, Damon couldn't stop watching her. 

As she talked to Cal he watched her neck and how her gills fluttered when she got nervous or wanted to withhold information. The captain was too blind to notice this tell, but not Damon.

He found it amusing and even enchanting to watch them move. 

They fluttered faster when he called her out for it. 

"You're not telling us everything, Princess. Come on, what happened in that room?"

"I'd rather not tell you two."

Damon quirked an eyebrow and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.   
Whatever had happened in that room, was definitely as intriguing as he had imagined if not moreso.

"You seem to be under the impression that I was giving you a choice, Vaela."

Cal said with an undertone of annoyance. 

"Listen, Captain, you don't have authority over me anymore. I'm a Peg'asi and I think I'm going to report to whoever I damn well please." 

The Princess always seemed to know how to push Cal's buttons and Damon rather liked that about her. Her fearlessness and courage were admirable. Even if she was fragile and little more than half Cal's height and the Captain could easily kill her in about 3 moves or less she still defied him. 

She was a woman after his own heart.

"I don't give a shit, you're still a stowaway on my ship and as such you're going to tell me what happened or I'm going to-"

Damon quickly stood in front of The Princess to shield her from Cal's rage. He sensed Cal was going to lose his shit the second she had given him the finger. As brave as she was, she had no combat skills to back herself up. 

He put a hand on Cal's chest and kept him from coming closer to the Princess. 

"You're not going to do anything with this many witnesses."

Damon joked as he cast a glance to Ayame and Ryona watching the Captain carefully from across the room. Those too had become very protective of the Princess, and Cal knew not to make Ayame mad.

"Fine, but I want a full report on what happened by tonight and make sure to give her a physical. She's got some bruises on her neck and I don't trust that the prisoner only got to her there."

Damon suddenly felt a mild bit of annoyance. It was his day off and he had thought that his duties were effectively over.

"Do I have to be the one to do it? I've got some stuff I've been needing to take care of, Cal."

Damon had planned on going to the club that night to hopefully get laid. He was long overdo for a good fuck and having the Princess strut around in her sexy outfits all the time had not helped his problem. 

"Yeah, Cal, why can't Ryona be the one to give me the physical? I don't want Damon's gloved hands touching me. No thanks."

For some reason the fact that Vaela didn't want him to do it rubbed Damon the wrong way. Where did she get off thinking that he wasn't worthy of her?

"Count yourself lucky that these gloved hands haven't snapped your pretty fucking neck in half yet, Princess."

Damon said with a dangerous spark in his eyes as he winked at her. 

Calderon was getting more pissed the more they talked to each other. 

"Ryona can't do it because she's going to be assessing the prisoner, and no one else can do it because we are all in charge of this ship, Vaela. Damon is the only one with a day off, so he's just going to have to suck it up and do this favor for me."

"But Captain, he just threatened to snap my neck. I don't feel comfortable."

"Vaela, Damon is an assassin. Snapping your neck would be the quickest way to kill you, and arguably the least painful. You would be grateful if he chose that way to kill you."

Damon stifled back a laugh as he looked at her shocked face. 

He imagined this was one of the first times or perhaps the first time that the Princess had ever been refused something. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel assured?"

"I don't really care what it makes you feel at the moment. It's what's happening. Now both of you get off my bridge."

Damon watched her leave and found that his eyes couldn't stop watching her hips sway as she stormed off in powerful strides. His coat hugging her curves. 

Perhaps a night off with her wouldn't be so bad after all…

###

"Fair warning my room is in a bit of a mess right now. I uhhh, had an eventful morning, so ummm try not to judge."

Vaela said shyly while opening her door with her badge. 

The sight of the room when the door opened nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

Her sheets were mangled and pillows were even on the ground, likely knocked off from all the activity that the bed had seen.

June's vest was draped over a chair just begging questions. 

A subtle must was in the air, telling Damon that there was quite a story to be told about this morning, but he kept his curiosity reigned in for now as he looked over to the Princess who looked properly embarrassed. 

"I don't see what I could possibly judge about this room. This…"

He picked up a pair of underwear that was under his shoe and smirked from how damp they were. This was definitely not helping with his sex problem.

"Is completely normal."

"Oh. Eat shit, Damon. I don't need your sarcasm right now." 

She stepped forward and snatched her underwear out of his hand. 

He chuckled at her boldness and bravery.

"That's some colorful vocabulary you got there Princess. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth or just assassins?"

Damon briefly wondered what else her mouth was capable of causing his legs to spread wide. 

"Assassin's all the way. I guess I just prefer men who jump at the chance to kill me."

Shit, she always knew how to tease him right back. How to get right under his skin. Their little game of cat and mouse was becoming borderline exhausting to keep at with how much tension had built up over the weeks between them. 

"You gonna hold that against me forever, Princess? You know I'm sorry."

He put a hand up to gently rest on her shoulder and try to urge her to turn around and face him again. He liked to see her eyes.

"Maybe just a few more weeks of you doing laundry for me can make up for it."

She turned around and took his hand off her shoulder to lace her fingers in it. 

He stepped forward and allowed her to hold his hand despite how maybe he shouldn't. 

"You know that isn't fair right? I only agreed to do more laundry for you because I thought maybe you would join me again and maybe we would-"

He cut himself off before he could reveal too much of his feelings. 

That laundry day during the festival was some of the most fun he had had in a while...and then there was that surprise kiss at the end of the day…

"What? Kiss again? Damon, we promised we wouldn't talk about that again. We shouldn't. We can't."

He pressed himself closer to her and caged her in against her dresser. His hands were placed on opposite sides of her waist on the dresser behind her. 

"Remind me why we can't again and why we have to pretend like we didn't feel anything."

His hand went to her neck and his fingers went to stroke down her gills. 

"Because we didn't feel anything, Damon."

She put her hand on his chest and for a moment he thought she was going to push him away and resist him for the hundredth time out of sheer stubbornness. He must have caught her on an off day, because her resolve was a little weaker. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his t-shirt and pulled him forward. 

Their foreheads pressed together and he made full eye contact with her showing his desire. 

"That's not how I remember it. "

He breathed against her cheek as he aligned his lips with hers and just hovered an inch from her mouth. 

Their noses touched and their bodies were flush against each other. 

She bit her lip and his hands twitched. 

"What exactly do you remember?"

He tilted her neck back and forced her to make eye contact. 

"I remember how soft your lips were and how your hands felt in my hair."

His hand moved down the length of her neck and down her front and further until he was wrapping it around her waist and gripping her for balance.

"I remember how your body felt against mine...Perfect."

She blushed and turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. 

"Don't. Damon, stop."

His free hand went up her back and sprawled out and pulled her in until their bodies were flush. 

"I remember holding you like this…and not wanting to let go."

"Damon." She said his name on a rasp. 

"And I remember how you lost your breath and held onto me like you didn't want it to end."

"Damon. I'm with June."

His jaw tensed at the mention of the cowboy. 

"Yeah, well for the next hour while I give you a physical you're with me, so give me this mercy and let me be the one to take off your clothes."

"But, Damon-"

The way she said his name made him groan. 

"Please, Princess."

He said against her temple as he leaned against her with his hands both desperately at her sides waiting for a signal from her.

"I-I, okay, but take off your gloves."

He flashed a grin at her that was mischievous and borderline sinful.  
Then he seductively and in the most ceremonious way possible pulled off his gloves finger by finger until the black fabric fell to the floor beside them.

"I'm going to check you for bruises and irregularities now." 

"So clinical." She snickered.

"Oh, believe me, I won't be."

His hands went to her shoulders and brushed on the fabric there then gently tugged backwards to have her body move into him and the coat shrug off her shoulders. 

With a soft shuffling of fabric he brushed his jacket off of her. His hands going down the lengths of her arms to push down the sleeves behind her back. 

"As sexy as you look in my coat, I like it better off of you." He whispered against her ear with his lips brushing against her skin and then slowly snuck his hands under her shirt and raised his hands up until the fabric was over her head and she was essentially trapped behind fabric. 

"I like you like this too, Princess. All tangled and tied up." If only they were in his room then he'd have his ropes binding her to his headboard.

He whispered as his hand traveled down over her neck and lower to stroke down her chest reveling in the feel of her silky smooth flesh against his fingertips. 

"I can barely breathe, Damon. Help me." She said as she struggled to take off her shirt completely. 

She was so cute as she struggled that he almost wanted to just savor in the moment, but then the thought of her being completely shirtless overruled everything else. 

He pulled the shirt up and off her head with his fingers gliding along her arms just to touch her skin.

Once the shirt was off her head, he looked into her eyes and held her gaze while his hand wasted no more time and cupped under her breast and he let out a frustrated sigh.

The softness and plumpness of her breast was beyond frustrating. 

She shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't fit perfectly in his hand like it was designed for him to mold and squeeze to his heart's content. 

"Fuck me." He rasped.

He really hadn't been with a woman in far too long and as complicated as the Princess could be at times she was damn sexy and surprising. 

He tilted his head to look up her arms and then back down all the way to her breasts and lower abs. He was searching for bruises, but he was finding taut muscles and glowing, flushed skin. Trimmed and polished nails. Not a single sliver of body hair on her arms or armpits which only had him believing she was smooth all over. He was looking for blemishes and only finding perfection. Even her tiny moles and birthmarks were perfectly placed to catch his eyes and accentuate her curves. She had freckles across her cheeks and breasts and birthmarks along her collarbone. 

He squeezed her other breast and brushed his thumbpad against her nipple in a wiping motion. 

She closed her eyes and whimpered at him. 

His erection throbbed almost painfully thanks to her response. 

He tugged her nipple with his thumb and forefinger and she moaned. 

The sound was enough to weaken him. 

He used all of his strength to persist with the physical. 

"Cal said you had bruises on your neck. I'll need to get a better look."

He stepped closer into her and his thumb rubbed down the gills on her neck. He was mesmerized by how they responded to his touch. His lips parted. 

He brought his head down to be eye level with her neck. He was close enough to it that his breath tickled her gills and he could tell because they fluttered everytime he exhaled.

This close to her he couldn't help but take a moment to breathe her in. 

He remembered how the night they kissed he had smelled her hair and she had smelled like some exotic flower that was way too pristine for someone like him to even know about, but it suited her so well and was borderline intoxicating. He had been missing it. 

He tilted her neck to the side with his thumb on her chin guiding the motion and then let his nose shamelessly run up the length of her neck to gather as much of her scent as possible. 

"You have some bruises, and some fading hand imprints."

Damon growled angrily. He knew Vexx couldn't be trusted alone with her and yet, somehow this happened anyway. 

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

He asked as he traced one finger along the line of bruises she had at the base of her neck.

She swallowed, but didn't flinch away. 

"No."

She was either very stubborn to defend Vexx's actions or she was thrilled at Damon's touch. He was too curious to find out which. 

"What about this?"

He tipped her head to the side to completely expose her neck to him and then he pressed his lips to her bruises ruthlessly and unapologetically. He pressed hard kisses into her bruises until she cried out and gripped his shirt. 

"Damon, it doesn't hurt. I'm not lying to you. It really doesn't."

"I don't believe you. That should have hurt. This will hurt."

He pressed himself completely into her and aligned his teeth with the bruises and then bit down until she moaned right into his ear causing his whole body to shiver and tense. 

His hand cupped her breast and squeezed while he sucked on her neck leaving a mark on her, possessively, for all to see. His mark covered Vexx's and that brought Damon a sense of pride. 

He pulled away after a few moments just to catch his breath and admire his work. 

"Well?"

She blushed and rubbed her hand against her neck. 

"Okay, that hurt a little, maybe I'm a little sensitive right now."

"Yet, you didn't tell me to stop. Simply, preposterous."

He grinned at her and his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on her thighs. 

"Don't look so smug. I merely wanted you to give me a thorough examination."

"Oh, is that all? And I suppose the reason you wanted my gloves off also has to do with wanting a thorough examination?"

Her lips parted ready to tell him off, but then came up short with a witty remark. For once she wasn't prepared. 

"I-I thought it would help you with this."

Damon bit the corner of his lip. 

"Oh, well if you're trying to be helpful I got this really bad ache between my legs that needs your attention."

"I bet you do though I'm sure a strong, capable man like yourself can surely take care of a minor ache on your own, can't you?"

He chuckled and rubbed his knuckles down her front just to tease her.

"Nothing between my legs has ever been considered minor."

She rolled her eyes in response and put her hand on his shoulder adding fuel to the already rising flames. 

"And you say I'm preposterous."

He genuinely smiled at her and grabbed her waist. 

"I like that about you. You surprise me. I don't get surprised easily."

"And everything else you get easily?"

He glanced down at her lips and then back into her eyes. 

"Almost everything. Getting a Princess has proven difficult."

"You aren't exactly princely. Maybe this Princess just doesn't think you can handle her. She might be a little high maintenance."

Damon picked her up with both hands on her waist and put her on top of her dresser. 

This way her legs were around his waist and his face was aligned with her chest. 

"She's not high maintenance, maybe her hair is, but the rest of her seems to be pretty easy to please. There's no part of her that I can't handle."

Damon slurred and emphasized his point by using his hands to handle her by gripping her waist and sliding up her bare sides. 

"No part of her that I wouldn't delight in handling."

He said with his head tilted up to look up into her eyes. 

"If she'd only let me."

He breathed with his mouth against her lips. 

Maybe it was his smirk, or the way he looked up at her, or the way his hands felt against her skin. Or maybe it was a combination of it all, but something made her snap. Something made her cave. 

"Dammit Damon, shut-up and kiss me."

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a charged kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and this may have a part 2, but I had to end the chapter here because otherwise it would get too long. It's already longer than the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Andromeda Six with all my heart. There's just so much angst and tragic love between characters that it's too beautiful I had to write it out.


End file.
